The subject matter herein relates generally to connectivity management systems, and more particularly, to a plug assembly for a connectivity management system.
In order to better operate large electrical networks, connectivity management systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. Multi-port receptacle assemblies containing a plurality of receptacles or modular jacks are known and in use in such networks, such as part of a patch panels, switches or other network components.
Within connectivity management systems, the receptacle assemblies typically include a sensor arranged along a mating face of the receptacle assembly. The sensor is positioned to interface with a sensor probe of a plug of a patch cord or other cable connector when mated with the receptacle jack. Connectivity data is transmitted by the probe to the sensor, and the sensor transmits the connectivity data to an analyzer. The analyzer is able to determine which modular plug is connected to which modular jack and accordingly, where each patch cord or cable is routed within the network system.
In known systems, the patch cords and corresponding modular plugs incorporate technology that allows data to be transmitted between both ends of the cord, such as with the addition of an additional wire, sometimes referred to as a 9th wire, that is added to the cord. The sensor probes are coupled to the ends of the additional wire. However, such patch cords or cables are expensive to manufacture.
Other known systems do not utilize the 9th wire, but instead include circuit boards that are coupled to the plug and that have the sensor probes electrically connected to the circuit boards. The circuit boards have integrated circuit (IC) chips mounted to the circuit boards that store information about the plug and cable that may be used by the connectivity management system to identify the particular cable. However, such plugs incorporating circuit boards that have IC chips are not without disadvantages. For example, the multi-port receptacle assemblies have receptacles that are tightly spaced. As a result, the plugs must also be tightly spaced. The circuit boards tend to be bulky and difficult to position on the plug to allow for tight spacing of multiple plugs. As such, the circuit boards need to be very small and space for embedding the circuitry and IC chips is very limited.
A need remains for a connectivity management system that may be used without cords having extra wires dedicated to connectivity management. A need remains for plugs that incorporate electronics forming part of a connectivity management system, which do not negatively impact the overall size of the plug.